When You Act Stupid
by I-love-raura-auslly
Summary: "Why would you do that? How can you kiss me like that? Especially after what you've done!" She pushes me and I grab her hands. /In which Austin and Ally have a huge blowout and Ally may never forgive him after how much he have hurt her. One-shot!


**ELLO! I'm back with a one-shot. It's pretty sad at first but as some of you may know me, I never leave a story without a happy ending. **

**PS- I'll start updating the sequel to "Nothing But Hate and Crying" during Spring Break. **

**Spoiler Alert- The sequel name is "Nothing But Love and Laughter."**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Wish I could though.**

…

**Ally's POV: **

"I need you to drop me off the airport," Austin requested without glancing at me.

"W-where are you g-goi-?"

"None of your business," Austin snapped interrupting me, "Dez is busy doing a movie and Trish being Trish is lazy to drop me so I need you to take me there." I nod slowly and go upstairs to grab my keys. Austin and I moved in together for about 8 months now. As our career rose, Austin has been distancing him from me which caused a big blowout between us. We barely talk to each now. Even the paparazzi knows and also published multiple magazines on that.

Once I get ready, I go back downstairs to see HIM all ready to go. "Shall w-we g-go?" I ask quietly. He doesn't say anything and goes out our house. I start the car and we were off to the airport.

Once we reach there, Austin gets out of the car, takes all his belongings, and leave without saying goodbye. I sit there hoping he would come back to the car, tell me where he's going, say something like 'no matter what happens, I can never stay mad at you', and give me a goodbye kiss. I guess that only happens in movies, not in real life.

I force myself not to let the tears fall. But I failed. I let out a sob and drive back to our house. The moment I reach there, I start crying freely and praying that he would come back.

…**..**

**Austin's POV:**

I've been asked by Jimmy to come to California to meet some record executives and producers for my new album. I've been ecstatic ever since I found out about this, but my mind keeps flashing back to Ally and her face when I left without saying anything to her. I may or may not have glanced at her to see what she was going to do. I let out a sigh and hop on the car Jimmy sent me.

Once I reach there, I see tremendous amounts of crowd outside the building I am supposed to go into. I didn't know I was supposed to greet fans too. I honestly love them dearly, but sometimes I just wanna live life without the fans. Just once. I get out of the car and immediately engulfed with ten-to-twenty pairs of arms.

I somehow manage to get out their grasps and enter the building. "YO, Austin, right here!" I turn around to see Jimmy with a pretty girl around my age. "Austin! I'm glad you arrived here safe. Let's go to my office and we'll chat there." Jimmy and the girl lead me to his office.

"Austin, I want you to meet Jasmine. She's Starr Record's new artist. Since she's new, I thought it'd be a great idea for her to sing a couple of songs with you on your new album. That way people will start knowing her and she can put out an album herself. What do you think?"

All my life I've had duets in my album was Ally and only her. She sang some for my album and I sang some for hers. We always split songs so we both have equal amount of duets in both our albums. But it can't be about her all the time. I have to sing with other people too.

With that I say, "I would absolutely love working with her. Nice to meet you, Jasmine!" I flash a smile directly at her. I see her blush and look down. Cute! But not as much as Al- stop it Austin!

"Great! I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I'll be back," Jimmy says and leaves. I sit on one of the armchairs. Once Jimmy was completely out of sight, Jasmine locks the door and walks towards me.

"Uhh…What are you doing?" I try asking her but she doesn't say anything and walks right in front of me, face to face. She lifts my chin and looks into my eyes. A minute ago she was shy and now she's acting like this?

"So, good looking, how about you pucker up and we taste each other's lips?" she smirks. I push her away.

"I think you have it wrong. I'm already in a very happy relationship."

"Happy? Haha. I thought you and that Alice-"

"Ally."

"You and that _Ally _are fighting and aren't even talking to each other. How the hell is that happy? You'd rather be much happier with a sexy, good looking girl like me," with that she pushes me by the wall and kisses me. Behind I hear flashes and gasps. I push her away for the second time and look at the window.

The paparazzi are right there. No! No! No! This can't be happening! I run out the office hoping to catch them and explain them. If this is on the news, website, magazine and whatever, Ally would see this and it'll all be over.

**Next day: **

I woke up in the morning by my phone ringing. Dez? Why is he calling me all of a sudden? The moment I hit answer, I get yelled at.

"Austin. You son of a- of a- of a RAT! How could you? How could you do this to Ally? How could you do such a horrible think? Just because Ally got mad at you 'cause you were ignoring her, doesn't mean you would this!" Dez screams and hangs up the phone.

What just happened? I look down at my phone and see multiple Tweeter notifications. What's going on? I scroll through my Tweeter and look at all the comments.

'how cud austin do this to ally?'

'this is not the same austin we knew.'

'ally must be devastated. oh how I wish I cud hug her tight r8 now'

'poor ally! hope ur doin ok'

'look at this pic. austin looks so in love. i nvr saw any1 look at some1 like that. Oh auslly. Plz come back.' It's a picture of me and Ally on our college graduating. Dez took the picture and published it on Tweeter.

I land on a website. As soon as the website comes on, my eyes go blank!

….

**Austin Moon cheating on Ally Dawson? How could he? **

Last week Austin has been seen in the airport going somewhere. Dropped off by his fiancé Ally, he didn't even say goodbye. But just yesterday, he was caught kissing another girl! Is famous overnight internet sensation Austin Moon cheating? Is this the end of Auslly? What ever happened to that oh-so-in-love couple? Comment on what you think.

…

I throw my phone on the floor and lie down hands all over my hair. Ally. She must be crying and crying right now. All because of Jasmine, everyone now has the wrong idea. All because of my stupid career, I got distant from my Ally. All because of me, stupid freaking me, I lost someone very important to me. I lost the one person who I fall in love all over again just by looking at her.

I know what I need to do.

**Later in the morning:**

I burst into Jimmy's office and see three people including that bitc-nasty Jasmine. "Jimmy, I'm sorry but I changed my mind. I don't want Jasmine working with me. I would like to work alone or with Ally."

"Don't tell me Ally was the one who sent you here," Jimmy stands up. I shake my head.

"I completely lost Ally because of Jasmine. The person who you think is so innocent and incredible is not who you think she is. After you left yesterday, Jasmine came up to me and kissed me. It's all over the website. I lost majority of my fans. I lost my friends. Most importantly, I lost someone I deeply care about. All because of her. So it's either her or Ally." I wait patiently for Jimmy's response.

He looks at Jasmine and back at me. "I can't believe you are so jealous of Jasmine. Accusing someone is something I do not accept. Austin, I choose Jasmine." I look at him taken back. I can't believe he would choose someone he just met. I run out of his office.

One thing left to do.

….

**Ally's POV:**

I hate him. I hate him. I freaking hate him! I never knew Austin was capable of doing something like that. For the past two days, I've been crying non-stop. The fact that I still have tears left really surprises me.

"I hate you, Austin. I hate you. I hate your-" I take time to wipe my tears. "I hate your ego. I hate your hair. I hate your smile. I hate your eyes." I wipe my new falling tears. "I hate your everything. I hate that I-" someone interrupts me.

"You hate that you love me so much. You hate that you can't stay mad at me no matter what I do. Am I right?"

I turn around and gasp. Austin!

**Austin's POV:**

For the past few minutes, I've been listening to Ally complaining how much she hates me and my "everything." As soon as she saw me, I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as possible. Well not too tightly since she's so tiny and I might crush her. Ally tries to move but no way am I letting her go. Eventually she gives in and starts crying into my shoulder. Like our song, "If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder."

After crying for some minutes, she slaps me on the back causing me to let go. "H-how dare you touch me, you- you idiot. Why are you back? Wouldn't you rather wanna be with that beautiful, good looking lady?"

"You're right. I should," I joked. I pretend to leave which caused Ally to almost cry again. "I'm kidding." I smile at her. She walks toward the window and I could spot her wiping her tears away. I walk behind her and kiss her cheek. She gasps and turns around to face me…err up.

"Why would you do that? How can you kiss me like that? Especially after what you've done!" She pushes me and I grab her hands, pulling both of us on the bed, her landing on top of me. I roll over so she was under me. Her eyes widen and look away from me.

"Do you really think I would do that, Ally? We've know each since we were 15. It's been 10 years. Do you think I would ever think of doing something like that?" I ask her quietly. She doesn't say anything and still looks away from me.

"Do you think I would ever think of hurting you like that? Ally, just so you know. No matter how big our careers get, I would never change. Especially when I'm with you." She looks at me for a brief second and looks away again. She tries to get up and this time I allow it. She sits as far me from possible which wasn't much.

"Why were you avoiding me then?" she asks really quietly which you could barely hear but I managed to anyway.

"'Cause I'm stupid. 'Cause I'm an idiot. 'Cause-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Ally giggles. There's the laugh I've been waiting to hear. "Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you. You know that, right?" I nod.

"Before I say anything, I need you to do a favor. Come sit close to me. I can't stand the fact that you're so far away from me." I pat the spot next to me. She scoots in and sits four centimeters away from me. I close the gap between us. "That's better." She blushes and hides her face in her hands. I take her hands and answer her question.

"I know you don't hate me. I know you never did. Even when I ignored you, you loved me. Trust me, I did too. I was just stupid enough to avoid you like that. You know me. I'm always like that." She nods her head. I let go of her hands, cup her beautiful and mesmerizing face, and kiss her nose. She responds by scrunching it. I 'boop' her nose and smile.

"Don't 'boop' my nose," she commands.

"Your wish is my command!" I stand up and carry Ally bridal-style.

"Uhh…what are you doing?" she asks trying to act serious but failing miserably.

"Carrying you, DUH!"

"Why, exactly?"

"So I could do this," with that I throw her into the air and catch her immediately, both of us falling down on the bed again.

"Austin. Oh my goodness! Don't you ever do that again. That scared the heck outta me." She says trying to catch her breath. I look down at her. She's under me coincidentally.

Once she's all relieved, still flustered, I mutter to her, "I love you, Ally." And kiss her passionately. She cups my face and pulls me down to kiss me properly. Between our kisses, I may or may not have heard her reply back by saying, "I love you too." I smile and we both pull away, looking at each other like we're the only two people in this world. As I mentioned before, I'm falling in love with her all over again.

…**..**

**AAAAAND DONE! How was that? Cheesy ending, I know. I just wanna leave it like. Hope you enjoyed. Pleas e review. Thank you!**


End file.
